


The Meaning of Roses

by ladybugjosie



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugjosie/pseuds/ladybugjosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for the "It's a Lockhart-Gardner Tradition" 2012 Summer Ficathon" on livejournal. It has hints of Alicia/Peter, Alicia/Will and Alicia/Kalinda in it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my attempt at this prompt... not sure it is good or too sweet in the end...

Alicia was used to getting roses. The elegant flower was not something new to her.  
To her senior prom her date had given her a corsage with a purple rose that matched her dress.  
She had gotten a bouquet of roses in various versions of pink and red from her father on her high school graduation day.  
All the way through college she had some times gotten roses then she went on dates. And then she got a boyfriend he gave her roses for special occasions.  
The first year at Georgetown Will had given her a bouquet of light pink roses for her birthday. The next year she had met Peter, and he had given her a single dark red rose on their first five dates, by the sixth date, he had gone up, and given her a bouquet of 10 instead.  
On their three month anniversary he had changed and given her 10 long stemmed roses. They were so long that she had to put them into a vase that was on the floor instead of on a table.  
Over the next years Peter had given her roses on various occasions, even then he proposed. And he had not been the only one to give her roses those two years. Will had kept given her a bouquet for her birthday each year as well. On her graduation day she had gotten more long stemmed dark red roses from Peter and a bouquet of mix color roses from Will (she had once told him how her father had given her that then she graduated high school. And she was pretty sure it was instead of those that her by now passed away father would not be giving her this time).  
In her bridal bouquet she had a mix of flowers that included both dark red and white roses.

Over the years of their marriage Peter had given her tons of roses on different occasions such as: on their anniversaries and birthdays, but also other time there it was for no real reason, just because he felt like it.  
Even on mothers day she had gotten roses. The first many years Peter was the one to give them to her, but as the children grew older they took over. They still gave her roses for mothers day, and Peter had started once more, even now they were divorced. Probably because that would always be a huge connection between them, _their children._

Will had once tried to give her red roses during the affair. She had been completely shocked and had no idea how to deal with that. So she had thanked him placed them into water and not mentioned them with another word afterward. Will had thankfully taken the hint and not given her more during that time. Him giving her red roses was the beginning of a try to place more meaning into what they had been and she could not deal with that. 

He the next time he had given her roses was on her birthday the year Peter and she had divorced. And once more it was clear there was a meaning behind it (compered to Peter who had done it as well, probably like a tradition, like she still gave him a birthday gift). After all Will had not given her roses for her other birthdays while she worked for him. And also the card with them held an invitation to a dinner with him. One she had not taken up. Instead she had dinner with her children and gone out with Kalinda the next day to celebrate. Will had understood, and he had only asked her once after. Where she had explained that she did care about him, but he was still her boss. And her daughter who still lived at home still came first. And though she was divorced there was still way too many complications between them. He had understood. The year after he still gave her roses. This time however they were light pink like the first once he had ever given her for her birthday back at Georgetown. A reminder of their long lasting friendship. 

Yes, Alicia was used to getting roses. However that did not mean that she was not surprised and very happy to find a single yellow rose with a dark red tip on her desk that morning. She took a seat in her chair and picked up the rose so she could smell it. As she did this she saw the note underneath it. She picked this up as well, and read it.

 _Congratulation on the promotion. Not every day you are made Junior partner. 3 tequila shots tonight. It is a Lockheart/Gardner tradition._

The note made her smile even more, at the same time as Kalinda walked in. Alicia looked up at her and held up the rose. Her gaze asking the question of why the investigator had done this. Kalinda shook on her shoulders. “Thought you were the type who always got roses on the big occasions through life. And this is one.” She told her. Alicia nodded, not completely convinced that was the whole reason.  
“So are you up for drinks tonight to celebrate?” Kalinda asked her, and Alicia nodded once more. “Yes sure, that sounds great!” She answered, as Kalinda started to leave Alicia called out to her. “Why that color? Why not red or pink or even purple?” Kalinda looked a little bit taken back. “You have just been made partner Alicia. I think that means you are smart.” She turned around and left. Alicia starred at back of the leaving investigator and the rose for another moment, before she placed in back down her desk and she turned on her Mac. She knew there had to be more than her getting promoted for Kalinda to go as far as to give her a rose. She typed in rose color meaning in Google and looked at the first link that came up. She read over the descriptions until she came to first a yellow rose and then yellow with a red tip.  
The last words she read under this shocked her. She knew Kalinda would never be the one to bring it up directly. If she wanted that meaning to be true she was the one who had to bring it up.  
They had grown closer and closer ever since her divorce, and she could not deny there were hints of this from her side as well. Like her choosing to celebrate with Kalinda rather than a romantic dinner with Will. However she was not completely sure she could go there for real. Hopefully their celebration drinks tonight could give her a better idea on this. After all maybe it had been coming for a long time. And been an underlying reason to why she could not start something with Will even after being divorced. Why she had still laid out excuses: such as Grace and him being her boss.  
If she had wanted she could have solved those issues, but she hadn't. Maybe it was time to do something that made her happy, like seeing this special rose on her desk. Yes drinks that night could maybe prove interesting...


End file.
